Don't Call the Cops
by gravitysabully
Summary: [One-Shot. Based off of RUFIO, DON'T CALL THE COPS. Second installment of the STARBUCK'S trilogy.] Roxy Lalonde is the barista at the popular coffee shop in town. There's one daily customer that always seems to have her attention. Rufioh Nitram. Roxy develops a crazy plan to have Rufioh finally notice her. [RufiohxRoxy]


**Hey! This is the second installment of the ****_Starbuck's _****trilogy of mine. I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Homestuck _****or ****_Rufio, Don't Call the Cops_****. **

* * *

The clock in Starbuck's read 4:12. Roxy Lalonde sighed. The clock wouldn't tick fast enough. Each second seemed like eternity, counting down until Roxy's favorite time of day.

As soon as the clock turned to 4:13, the door to the shop opened, a little bell ringing. As soon as she heard it, Roxy perked up. The familiar tan boy walked through the door, like he did everyday, always at 4:13.

"Sup, sexy," Roxy purred once the boy came up to the counter. He ignored her comment and ordered a frozen hot chocolate. As usual.

As she made the drink, Roxy sighed. Rufioh Nitram was an enigma. He never acknowledged her flirty comments, he just ignored them and ordered. Like she was anything but different. Roxy gripped the cup in her hand a little tighter. She was tired of this one-sided "relationship." She wanted to be so much more than his usual barista.

And Roxy Lalonde knew one thing very well: if you want something you have to work for it.

She smiled deviously as she handed the frozen hot chocolate to Rufioh. Tomorrow, she would change this.

* * *

Everything was set. Dirk and Jane had everyone out of the coffee shop by 4:03. Ten minutes. Roxy had the door's key in her back pocket. Eight minutes. She had all of the ingredients for Rufioh's coffee. Five minutes. This was going to be the game changer.

Five, four, three, two, _ding! The eagle was in the nest, _Roxy thought. Rufioh looked around warily at the normally bustling shop.

"Hi, I'm Roxy. What can I get for ya, sexy?" Rufioh looked alarmed.

"One frozen hot chocolate, please." He stood there nervously as Roxy turned her back to make the drink. She made sure to put her "secret ingredient", and quite a lot of it, into the drink.

"Here ya go!" The barista practically sang the words, setting the frozen hot chocolate on the counter before she came from behind the counter and walked over to the door. The costumer took it cautiously and eyed Roxy while he took a sip. He spit it out immediately.

"What was that? Did you put something in that?" Rufioh exclaimed. He held the drink away from his body.

"Um, yeah, dude. Frozen hot chocolate. Duh." There. Locked.

"It wasn't just my order in there! It tasted like alcohol!" Roxy stifled a grin.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, you crazy woman!" He walked over to the door and tried to pull it open. Roxy had a full blown grin on her face.

"It's locked."

"From the outside, dude. I got friends in low places buddy."

"What does this mean?" Fear started to show on Rufioh's flawless face.

"We are about to get to know each other."

* * *

_Roxy's Log: 1 hour. No progress has been made,_ she thought. She was doing all the talking, and Rufioh didn't even give her as much as a sideways glance. This was all for nothing...

"Why did you do this?" he asked, breaking the silence. Roxy bit her lip.

"I-I... You've always intrigued me, okay? I wanted to get to know you, but you were so- how do I put this... Closed off."

Rufioh just stared straight ahead.

Roxy sighed. This would be harder than she thought.

"Look, buddy. This isn't kidnap. We're just sharing conversation." Roxy explained.

"It's not a conversation when only one person is talking," he shot back.

"Then rant about whatever you want. Talk about your feelings or fucked up creepy kinks. We can pass around a bottle if you want!"

"Here are my feelings: let me go." He took out his phone, and Roxy wondered why he didn't do that earlier.

"Why?"

"I'm going to call the cops."

"Rufioh, don't call the cops." It was around 5:15, and the sun was just setting. She note how the sun made the orange in his mohawk stand out a bit more.

He put away his phone cautiously. "What kind of drinks are we talking about?"

* * *

Two and a half vodka bottles later, both of the teens are rolling on the floor laughing their asses off.

"You- you bit his ear off?" Rufioh hooted. He wasn't just tipsy, but full on drunk. He was as drunk as all of the Makara's, who were the creepy stoners of this town.

"Yup! Mr. Spar-_hic_-kles the unicorn will never hear again! _Hic!_" Roxy giggled. _This was going great! They were talking to each other, _her hazy thoughts whispered.

"That's too bad." Nitram seemed to hold his liquor better, not hiccuping as much as his companion. He looked at her, a question in his eyes.

"He used to lo-_hic_-ve Kesha..."

"Why can't I call the cops, Rox? That kinda rhymed..."

"Rufioh," Roxy whispered, scooting closer to Rufioh.

"Yeah?"

"Don't call the cops?"

"Why?" His voice was now at the same volume as Roxy's.

She took a deep breath. "I love you," she said, barely breathing.

"What?" She was speaking too quietly.

"I love you," she said. Her voice was a bit louder with more confidence. But he still didn't hear her?

"I love you." It was spoken as a statement, no question about it. "I love yooooooooou," Roxy drawled.

Rufioh eyes widened, then darkened. His gaze was set on the drunk girl next to him. She... she loved me? he thought. And without a moment's hesitation, he swooped down and connected their lips.

* * *

Roxy was once again awaiting for the clock to read 4:13. The shop was bustling with activity and she saw Dirk and Jake talking in one booth, Jane and John in another. Ding! Someone new entered.

Roxy swung her head around to look at Rufioh. His honey eyes smiled at her as he sauntered up to the counter.

"I'd like a frozen hot chocolate and my favorite barista to go, please." He winked at her.

"Sorry, hun. Darma's not here, but I am. Sad story, though. I'm not off until seven." Rufioh's lips formed a pout at this statement. "But after that, we can have confession time with Roxy and pass around the bottle."

"Sounds good to me," he said as he received his order, and Nitram leaned up and pecked Roxy's cheek. With a smirk, Rufioh walked out of the coffee shop.

Roxy sighed. As crazy as it sounds, that plan was probably one of the best decisions of her life.

* * *

**Ah, I love frozen hot chocolate. I hope you guys liked that! One more one-shot! What will it be? If you hated this, review. If you loved it, review. If you have an idea for the last piece in this trilogy, review. **

**Vale,**

**Kato**


End file.
